


The real reason Slade wanted Robin as an apprentice

by Cutecookie7



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutecookie7/pseuds/Cutecookie7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evey father has to find the perfect boy for their daughters right? It's just that Slade doesn't know how to be civil about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real reason Slade wanted Robin as an apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> Idea came from the fact that I only slept 3 hours last night and I was sleepy all day, and this came to me. Pure silliness with a bit of random craziness. Little bit of OCC

Robin sighed. 

Here he was, waiting for Slade to break the silence that had clouded the room.

He also seemed to be inspecting him for some reason.

  


"How old are you Robin?" 

  


Slade finally asked. 

Robin grumbled but knew if he didn't answer he'd regret it.

"Seventeen."

"What's your IQ?"

"Highest there is." 

"Are you rich?"

"Um, yes?" 

"Have any experience with girls?"

  


"Ye-wait what?!" 

  


"Answer the question." Slade ignored him.

  


"Of course I do." Robin mumbled. 

  


"Hmm...oh yes, you'll do just fine." Slade nodded his head. 

Fine for what? Slade was starting to scare him.

"Now that I have you firmly in my grasp, I want you to meet someone." 

Slade gestured to the dark doorway. A figure slowly started to emerge from the shadows. 

"Slade what-" Slade cut him off with a hiss. 

R obin was beyond confused when a young girl that looked about, sixteen-ish, came out of the shadows.

"Robin, meet my daughter, Rose."

  


"Hi Robin." She smiled sickly sweet. "He's perfect Daddy!"

"Good. It took a lot of work to get him here for you. Robin why don't you invite her out to dinner like a gentleman?"

Then it dawned on him what in the world was going on. Rose inched up too him and gave him her best cutesy face and batted her eyelashes.

"NOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Robin ripped himself from her grasp. 

"Robin?!" Suddenly Starfire's voice was coming out of Rose's mouth.

And it started too fade away, and he suddenly jerked up in cold sweat. 

"Star?" Robin realized it was just a dream. 

"Ooh few..."

  


"What were you dreaming about Robin? You were doing the screaming." Starfire asked concerned. 

"Oh. You shoulda seen it Star. Somehow I was Slade's apprentice again and he wanted me to date his daughter. It was a nightmare!" Robin chuckled at the silliness of the dream.

"Oh! How horrible." Starfire patted him on the back.

"It was just a stupid dream. It'll never happen." 

Robin stood up and turned to leave. "Robin." Robin froze, recognizing the voice instantly. 

Slowly he turned to see Slade's metal mask on the screen. 

"NOOO! I'LL NEVER DATE YOUR DAUGHTER! THREATEN WHAT YOU WANT! I WON'T!" 

Robin failed his arms and sped out of the room. 

  


"Wait. What?" And for the first time in history, Slade was confused.    



End file.
